Adolfson
|actor = Benjamin Davies |image = Adolfson_Profile.png |status = Deceased |deathreason = Thrown into plane turbine By Han Seoul-Oh |profession = Muscle Member of Owen Shaw's Team |partners = |gender = Male |haircolor = Bald |eyecolor = Blue |appearances = }} AdolfsonFast & Furious 6 was a member of Owen Shaw's team. A minor antagonist in Fast & Furious 6, Adolfson appeared to act as an sniper for Shaw and was responsible for the death of Gisele Yashar. Biography Pre-Movie was presumably a member of Shaw's team when he attacked a major military convoy in , in 2010.Fast Five, during Letty Ortiz's earliest tenure as a recent addition to the team. Two years later, Adolfson and the other members of Shaw's team worked together to collect a series of major military and government components to create a Nightshade device that could take out the power grid of an entire country. Shaw's intention was to sell the Nightshade device to the highest bidder. ''Fast & Furious 6'' In London, Adolfson and the rest of the team attacked where a list of locations to where the final competent for the Nightshade device could be located on several military bases. When Brian O'Conner, Han Seoul-Oh and Gisele Yashar arrived at Interpol, they were fired upon by Adolfson, sniping their cars from above. When Vegh arrived in her ramp car, she led Jah, Denlinger and Klaus away from Interpol. Gisele attempted to fire on the Adolfson's retreating teammates. He fires on Gisele at the last second and misses on account of Han pulling her out of the way. Ivory appears from the entrance of the rooftop and tells him they have to move. Later, at Shaw's headquarters, Adolfson and the others learn that Letty was once involved with Dominic Toretto. The team grow suspicious of Letty, though she denies ever knowing him on account of her amnesia. When Shaw and his team relocate to , Adolfson infiltrates the NATO military base. Later, when Shaw is apprehended by Luke Hobbs and Riley Hicks, Adolfson and the others are brought out their cells with him. Shaw explains that he has Mia Toretto hostage would kill her if they tried to follow them. When they leave, they pursued by Dominic Toretto and his crew. Adolfson pursues Han and Gisele during her attempt to fire one of Tej Parker's modified version of Firuz's harpoon. The harpoon hits the wing of the plane and draws Adolfson's and Han's Dodge Charger against each other. Adolfson pulls Gisele out of the Dodge and tries to throw her from the car. Gisele is able to fight him off, but loses her balance. Han is able to catch before she falls from the edge of Adolfson's car. When Adolfson recovers from Gisele's attack, she frees herself from Han and pulls out her gun. She manages to shoot Adolfson to the shoulder before falling to her death. Han beats Adolfson repeatedly in a fit of rage before throwing him into the engine of the cargo plane, killing him. Vehicles Driven References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shaw's Team Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Villains